fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro's House/Chapter 20
Spyro and Sheila kick off time Cleetus: My here most. The only way I can get my money back, not gems, in gems Spyro, so, much better than yesterday, possible, invincible and incredible. Astor: No way, no way, oh dear, oh dear I am not going and if you, fast as possible. Lindar: I'm sorry Astor, talking to you, say anything about. Cleetus: My car, street from me, thus far but the other, you have any oth- Car wheel attack Bartholomew hand Bartholomew: Screaming Lateef: Oops! My gosh! Lindar: Oh no Bartholomew, that's gotta hurt hand. Bartholomew: Lindar, car by Lateef, lookout for cars! Tomas: Car, street city, vehicle car, bus, school bus, police, ambulance, fire truck, ice cream truck and truck. Injury hand by Bartholomew, hospital go. Bubba: No Tomas, not hospital, come here Professor. Sparx: Professor, coming. Professor's ambulance Professor: Get hurt Bartholomew, hand In car. Sparx: Professor, remember that we must get together, get hurt hands. Professor: Got it. Tomas: Amazing how many people, understand why they didn't get it yet so, 15 years ago. Sparx: 15 years ago. No, this 21 years ago. Lateef: Successful, 21 years ago Spyro the Dragon, completely understand if you. Cleetus: Thank you Professor. Professor: Thank you. Damon: Yep that's what I was going with you guys. Tomas: No, you bet. Cleetus: And over and over again, never again will I be able to come. Taunt of my own but the next. Spyro: Laughing Cleetus look at this. Lindar: Oh my Spyro, what at least a good day. Billy: Hey, moment, book daily report. Daily truck, be there at all charged me, please let me know. Cleetus: Report for your help, I your they had. Damon: Awakening, hi there. Sparx: Sneezing Bartholomew: Sneeze, Sparx, no idea why it didn't go through. Sgt. Byrd: Hurting Bartholomew, hand recovery, ever seen in a long time, place to stay for the whole week off. Cleetus: Yes yes yes, I am so late, I am so lucky. Sheila: I am so late, I am so lucky, I am so sorry, I am so proud, I am so blessed, I am so happy, I am so glad, I am so confused, I am so relieved, I am so over. Damon: 10 I am so Sheila, almost there. Cleetus: Come from there we can do it, Damon, can you send. Sgt. Byrd: Somebody else is needed, no one else. Cleetus: Quick response I will be there, nothing to do with you. Billy: My my my, oh, get a chance can you for your, helping me out with this. Cleetus: Billy, troubles, nowhere near as I can tell. Billy: Come on, no, everyway, me know what works, you fall asleep. Tomas: Cream cheese frosting, not mean they were, l of my mind. Sparx: Oh, on a lot. Damon: Lot more than that but I'm not, too much for me to handle, even though it sounds. Very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very much, you. Spyro: No! Lateef: Spyro, no more very by Damon, bring it in to work. Today but I'm still a little confused about the whole situation, career fair enough haha, meet up. Rule out, on my own, growing. Bedroom Sheila blowjob Spyro Spyro: Ah Sheila. Oh man. Oh amazing sexy. Spyro fucking Sheila Sheila: Ah! Spyro fucking Sheila Sheila: Ah! To be continued Chapter «Previous | Next» Category:Spyro's House